1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stands for musical instruments, and more particularly, to stands for musical instruments having a bell-shaped end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses numerous different configurations of stands for vertically supporting a musical instrument having a bell-shaped end.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,070 (Friedman) discloses a trumpet stand which utilizes a trumpet carrying case as a base for the trumpet supporting element. A shaft is rigidly coupled at one end to the upper surface of the carrying case. A cone-shaped plug is coupled to the opposite end of the shaft and includes two separate frictional rings which extend around the circumference of the upper and lower ends of the cone. The cone-shaped plug contacts the bore of the trumpet along a substantial distance of the trumpet barrel to maintain the trumpet in a vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,268,363 (Lamont) discloses a collapsible stand for musical instruments. A vertical rod extends upward from a collapsible base and includes a rounded head which prevents the musical instrument from falling from the stand. Three separate cushion blocks are coupled to elements of the base which extend upward from the legs of the base to contact the interior of the bell of the musical instrument to thereby vertically support the musical instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,851 (Carlini) discloses a collapsible stand for a cornet. This stand includes an outwardly sweeping lower section having a cork exterior protective layer. The configuration of this lower section is approximately equal to the sweep of the interior section of the bell of the cornet and provides vertical support for the cornet. This stand also includes a vertically extending main column having a plurality of protruding instrument bracing spring fingers for preventing lateral displacement of the instrument from the stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,298 (Sumrall) discloses a combination clarinet and reed holder. This multi-element device is held together by a rubber band and encloses a clarinet reed. When a clarinet is stored within a case, the musical instrument holder fits within the recess of the clarinet bell. The stand can be removed from the end of the clarinet and secured to the upper surface of the clarinet stand. The weight of the clarinet rests on and is supported by the upper surface of the clarinet case. The clarinet stand by being rigidly secured to the upper surface of the clarinet case prevents lateral displacement of the clarinet with respect to the stand. The angle of inclination of the exterior surface of the clarinet stand is contoured to fit and interface with the contour of the inner bore of the clarinet bell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,131 (Balyman) discloses a musical instrument supporting stand which includes a plurality of air vent channels for conducting air into the interior of the instrument. The angled side surfaces of this stand are dimensioned to to match the configuration of the bore of the bell end of the musical instrument. The upper end of this stand penetrates a substantial distance into the interior of the instrument beyond the bell. The vertical weight of the musical instrument is supported by a flat horizontal extension of the base. The prior art includes other variations of the musical instrument stands discussed above.